


Posesivo

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [33]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Solo otro día, una carrera más, una fiesta más, y el mismo Toretto enojado por una u otra razón, con un Brian que le gusta jugar con fuego.





	Posesivo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 26 Celos  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Dominic se estaba conteniendo, estaba usando todo el auto control que le quedaba en el cuerpo, para no ir y estampar el rostro de Ian Shaw en el vidrio de ese auto que parecía de juguete. El Alpha no dejaba de hacer sonreír a su Omega.

Claro que sabía que tenían cosas en común, y claro que sabía que su Omega despertaba admiración y miradas todo el tiempo; Brian fue policía, uno de los mejores encubierto, era rudo, pero además de eso hermoso. Un Omega que combinaba fuerza y belleza, y que se convirtió en un corredor extraordinario, que destacaba entre los Betas y Alphas que normalmente dominaban las carreras clandestinas.

—No lo hagas... —Letty, la ruda Alpha de su hermana mía se paró a su lado, tenía un gesto burlesco en el rostro.

—Él está cruzando la línea. Tú lo harías.

—Qué Mía no me escuche. Pero tengo la suerte de que mi linda Beta no vuelve locos así a los Alphas—alzó la barbilla, señalando cómo Brian ahora estaba en el auto del ex mercenario, encendiendo el motor, con éste inclinado en la ventanilla.

Letty supo lo que iba a hacer, y aunque para todos fue sorpresa, cuando la cabeza de Shaw abolló la parte de arriba de su auto. Luego Brian salió y fue él Omega quién empujó al molesto Toretto. La Alpha solo se cruzaba de brazos, repasando sus dientes con su lengua, esas cosas que le divertían demasiado.

Se armó un círculo de pelea alrededor, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron muy feas mandó a los otros chicos a intervenir y separarlo.

—¡Por esto no podemos tener reuniones lindas! —soltó Roman.

Hobes sujetaba a Shaw, y entre Tej y Brian estaban haciendo que Toretto retrocediera.

—¡Si no cuidas lo tuyo, otro se lo va a llevar, así es el juego, Dominic!—exclamó Shaw divertido.

—¡Ven y te enseñaré cómo es el juego!—le respondió.

—Yo te enseñaré a ti cómo es el juego—le increpó Brian mirándole a los ojos, manteniéndole la mirada como ningún Omega podría. Le tomó del brazo y le jaló con fuerza.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente, y al llegar a un callejón alejado de donde estaban la multitud que asistía a las carreras de autos, le dio un fuerte empujón en los hombros.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

—¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo O’conner? —Cuestionó tomandole con una mano de la cintura y con otra del cuello—¿Qué está allí O’conner?

—Sigues con esa actitud y ya no estará—le respondió, refiriéndose a la marca, y aunque ambos sabían que la amenaza no era real, fue lo suficiente dura, para que Toretto le soltara de golpe.

—Te estaba intentando conquistar.

—Sé que te molesta, pero muchos malditos Alphas me intentan conquistar, lo hacen desde que tengo memoria. Y sabes muy bien lo que he hecho al respecto... los he pateado en las bolas, y votado de enfrente de mí, cuando se quisieron pasar de listo...

—Excepto a mí—sonrió Dominic con cierto orgullo.

—Excepto a ti—reconoció el ex policía. —Lo sabes, así que no entiendo porque te pones así. Se defenderme solo, lo sabías desde un principio, tienes un Omega fuera de lo normal aquí. Parece que no lo sabes.

—Lo sé Brian—dio un paso al frente—pero los otros también y escucha—le tomó del rostro—por más que me lo digas, me molestaré con todo aquel que intente robarte de mi lado.

—Pero nadie lo hará—los ojos azules brillaron al sonreírle de lado.

—No si quieren vivir—el mayor le tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a la pared, para acercarse a sus labios y besarle apasionado, tan lento y profundo, que el rubio gimió entre la caricia. Le alzó de los muslos y lo puso contra pared, restregándose contra su cuello, dejando su olor por todo su cuello.

—Alpha celoso...—murmuró apretando la playera delgada del otro—...vamos a tú auto, arreglaremos esto en la parte trasera.

—Los policías a veces tienen buenas ideas—se rió contra su hombro.

—Tengo una mejor, vamos al auto de Roman—propuso, sacando esta vez una carcajada en Dominic.

—Las mejores ideas—susurró besando su barbilla.

No era solo una broma, y Pierce estaría maldiciendo el resto de la semana por eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
